


Prey Most Elusive

by PermianExtinction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Penetrative Sex, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Teasing, Use of safewords, dehumanization kink, dubcon roleplay, mentioned breeding kink, mid-coital switching, predator/prey kink, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermianExtinction/pseuds/PermianExtinction
Summary: The fox is pleased with his hen.(aka Rae Sloane's darkly erotic inner monologuing about Gallius Rax wanting to eat her finally gets its supplemental smut fic)





	Prey Most Elusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adsecula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsecula/gifts).



> So basically the fact that both Sloane and Rax both independently have suspiciously sexual thoughts about predators and prey meant that this was going to have to happen, it was just a matter of following through. TFW you and your nemesis-bf find out you both have the same weirdly specific kink.

Her chief advisor knows her wants, often better than she knows them herself. But she wouldn’t have much use for his counsel if he could tell her nothing new.

This time, Rae is lying on her back on the projector table, submerged in a blue-hued holographic sea of stars. The images distort and wrap around her naked skin. The dark bronze of her complexion absorbs those blues and turns them into a luminous glow. It’s starker against Gallius, a shifting tattoo on his pale features, and an added pattern to tint his scarlet robe purple and dazzle the eye. When Rae lets her eyelids fall halfway shut, he’s barely more than a shape contorting the cosmos. And she is the same to him, from how he is staring at her.

A shape he likes, clearly. His palms run down her sides and press against her abdomen, tracing the tone and definition of her muscles. Then they slip under her thighs, tighten until she feels his nails digging in, forcing her legs up and baring her slit for his inspection. She is violated already by nothing more than his keen gaze, so appreciative of the softest, most tender cut of meat he can find on her body. The urge to struggle is overwhelming. It’s exactly what she needed. 

When he has admired her enough, he leans in and presses his nose to her pubic hair, ghosts his breath over her folds. The tip of his tongue catches a drop of emission leaking out of her entrance. He hums with satisfaction, as if savoring the taste. 

Too suddenly, his tongue is on her again, sliding firmly and slowly from bottom to top, laying possessive claim to her. As always, it’s strangely cold and clammy, like a reptile’s, and it makes her fear his spit is venom. It must be laced with some uniquely evolved chemical, to bring such an explosion of sensation. 

Rae quivers, and Gallius quickly chastises her by nipping her mound with his teeth. The unexpected prick of pain brings tears to her eyes.

Then he’s lapping at the spot soothingly, contritely. “You must be still, my treat. I should like to devour you as painlessly as possible.”

A tiny whimper of affirmation. She can’t forget what he is — a wild animal, toying with his dinner in his den.

He smiles and kisses between her cleft. His lips find her bud. She holds herself perfectly motionless while he nurses it. He’s massaging her lower folds with his thumbs, never entering her but spreading her a bit with each pass. 

Just when her self-control is giving out, he stops sucking her clit and lifts his head. “Look at me,” he tells her.

She does, slowly sitting up. tremors shoot down her spine. There’s a spark of warmth in his pitch-black eyes, even as he fixes her with his cruelest smirk. The holoprojection casts the shadowy cloud of uncharted space over his expression.

“Most unfortunate,” he says.

“What is?” she asks hoarsely. She can’t keep a twinge of shame down, because when she’s like this, part of her genuinely wants to please him. 

“Unfortunate for you,” Gallius purrs. “You’re delicious, and I’m absolutely famished. But I can’t just snap you up.” 

She starts to ask, and he shushes her, straightens a bit, still holding her thighs open, petting them with less of a tight grip. 

“It’s your _distracting_ scent — ripe and lush and fertile. And you’re ever so warm and soft. It’s been too long. I have other needs to sate, little morsel.”

Rae’s eyes narrow in defiance, and Gallius laughs and sighs sympathetically. 

“Poor creature. To have your fate drawn out by the lusts of a slavering beast.” He wipes a bit of moisture from the corner of her eye, smooths a disobedient coil of hair away. “But you really are handsome for a morsel. I promise you will be thoroughly appreciated.”

She finally sneers and yanks her legs away, but he lunges forward and smothers her with his body, pinning her down so she can’t escape. Back pressed to the table, she keens pitifully. Her eyes are flitting from one star system to another in the map hanging all around her, trying to name them in her mind. But she’s distracted by the heavy rise and fall of his chest against hers. His rising erection is bumping against her thigh. Half-hard, and it stays that way. Hesitant.

“My sunshine,” he murmurs against her throat. His voice catches a bit. Rae pauses and then presses two steadying fingers to the nape of his neck. After a moment, her man sits back up.

She grasps for words. “Surely you…” Trailing off, she places her hands against his collar, curling her fingers into the cloth. Her attention is caught by the angle of his cheekbones, the hesitant part of his lips. A fog in her mind rolls in and she has pressed her mouth to his, slipping her tongue past his teeth. Gallius gives a tiny groan and sinks down with her onto the table, swallowing her kisses gratefully. Rare warmth is blooming under his skin. Rae squeezes his hips between her knees, though she holds back from grinding against him. The edges of his robes only tickle and tease her. 

When she lets go, he’s panting a bit. He’s not flushed, exactly, but he might as well be, with pink undertones finally creeping into his complexion. He’s haunting, entrancing, in his usual cadaverous state. But when the specter is made flesh and blood, he’s something else. 

Beautiful. Black hair and smooth milky skin and delicately arched brows and a thin, shapely nose and wide dark eyes.

“Surely I… what?”

“Surely you don’t mean it,” Rae mutters, casting her eyes down. “That you’re so appreciative. you couldn’t think so much of me.”

“Oh,” he sighs. He nuzzles her ear. “I see, I see. You’re afraid I’ve got such a terrible appetite that I’ll snuff you out in an instant and go looking for more. That your life won’t mean much to me at all.”

Unexpectedly, the words bruise her. It’s too close to the truth. She forces down the lump in her throat. “Or I just want to live longer.”

“Mhm. Perhaps.” He lays his cheek against one breast, listening to her pounding heartbeat. “I’ve taken such a shine to you. And you’re aching, dear. It’s an affront that none of your own have sated your needs.” 

He reaches down and gives her gives her crotch a few sly, teasing smacks with the flat of his palm. When she gasps indignantly and arches her back, he scolds her again with a pinch. 

“Naughty, naughty. You must like this.” Gallius smirks at Rae’s mortification, twisting her flesh between the tips of his fingers until she’s biting back a yelp. Then he lets go, and she exhales relief. She should be burning with indignation, and in a sense she is. But instead of surrendering to violent rage, she surrenders to him. And it’s just as sinfully satisfying.

He peppers her chest with light, pacifying kisses. “If you could behave, I’ve half a mind to mate you the whole season. So slowly and sweetly it couldn’t hurt.”

Her heart beats faster still. Gallius is emboldened. His voice becomes honeyed and lilting as he spins absurdity for her. He is absurd, every bit of him, and she scorns it, and craves it, like a secret box of candies hidden in a drawer.

“You would never be alone,” he purrs, “not for a moment. I’d sleep sheathed up tight in those warm folds of yours, and you’d wake each morning to me loving you. If I could have food and drink close, I’d hand-feed you and pour water past your lips to keep you nourished. I’ll have you every way you can imagine, but I’ll _always_ be having you. You’ll climax over and over, until you can’t remember anything in the universe but me. and when the season is about to end, I’ll pour all my seed into you, every loving drop of it. and then I’ll eat you up, but while you’re so awash with pleasure you won’t notice a thing.”

He hesitates. In that pause, a wave crashes over her. All it takes is a feather-light brush of cloth. She prays he hasn’t noticed. If he feels her down there, feels the tiny involuntary shudders out of sync with her pulse, he’ll know. And it’s too sudden, passing before she could pay attention, subsiding without completely finishing her. 

“But maybe there’ll be a miracle. You could swell up with a litter of our children, and they’ll be such strange mixed-up little beings, never knowing if they’re predator or prey, but I’ll adore them all and adore their mother too. And maybe I’ll have to keep you as my mate just long enough to know for sure, but I’ll be so in love with you by then that maybe I could never eat you.” 

Another pause as he hovers over her, staring into her dilated pupils. Now she’s struggling against prickling in her sinuses. Trying to coat and expel some fleck of stinging grit he seems to have dropped in her eye.

“You can keep going,” she warns, through unsteady breaths, “but know that if you do, and it’s all just talk, I’ll have to throw you to the floor and ride you until your dick snaps off.”

He chokes on spit, bites his lip and looks away, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. “You’re…” He struggles to recover, finds his vexation. “You’re a bold one. I might have to take a bite out of you after all.” 

Gallius dips his head down, drags his teeth over her left breast, passing over the nipple. with one hand, he’s parting his robes and revealing a bare and full erection, stroking it slowly down the shaft, rolling back foreskin. a touch of menace creeps into his voice, his smile. 

“Might it be cruel to take away your fear? You should appreciate your own life, too. Fear is the only way to know you are alive. Right to the very end.” 

“There are… other ways,” Rae ventures.

His cock touches her vulva. It’s warmer than the rest of him, which means he spent time preparing. She should have known he’d be in the mood when she noted the warmer air in his chambers. 

“Like this?” He palms the shaft so he can tease and explore her entrance with the tip, making slow circles to open her. “Oh… you want me. Maybe I can be cruel after all.”

Swallowing, she dips her chin. 

He looks so enraptured by his conquest as he slides in, eyes half-lidded, countenance split with a ravenous grin. Her heart is straining against giving in to him, but this is beyond her control. He’s digging inside her for access to her locked-up needs; the need to be prized like this, to be known. And she can’t keep it from him. There’s no secret he can’t touch. 

She’s too aware of every sensation, the good and the odd as well. His tip is prodding at some knot of flesh deep within, and it brings an acidic sting. He rocks smoothly, but does not thrust, to work his way further into her. He doesn’t stop until she’s taken him to the base, his dark curls of hair now tickling and mingling with hers.

“How do you feel?” he breathes. 

Rae presses the pads of her fingers against the table surface. If there were sheets under her, she’d be clutching them. Gallius notices she has lifted her chest up, and pushes her down, her arms held against the table in a forced gesture of submission. 

“ _Full_ ,” she moans.

His teeth click together as he bites back a combined growl and whimper. 

Now his grip holding down her arms slides up her wrists to her hands, bringing one to his lips, taking her fore and middle fingers into his mouth by degrees. He’s savoring the taste so much she fears him biting down, snapping the ends of them off. But when she curls them, he takes the knuckles instead, letting them fill his mouth and gag his tongue. 

She can’t say she’s put off by his quiet ecstasy, his eyelids fluttering closed, his wordless murmurs of enjoyment. For the moment, it is he who belongs to her. she’s not the only one who wants to be known. 

Pulling her fingers out, she runs them over the star systems projected on his skin, leaving damp trails. “I’ll make my escape while you’re distracted,” she says at last.

Gallius’s eyes open. They still reflect no light, two singularities that pull on Rae’s heart with their unnatural gravity. Then he rolls his hips forward. “Escape? Sweet thing, I couldn’t ever let you go.” Now he’s beginning to move, sliding out an inch and then filling the empty space just as she’s missing his presence in her. “But you don’t want to go, either. You _need_ my cock, and you need help to get rid of those pesky doubts.” 

The heel of his palm kneads against her clit, and he moves his other hand to cradle the small of her back. “This can be your punishment, too, oh, indeed it can… You’d love to resist, but I’ll press you until you can’t be satisfied without me.” He’s rubbing her, small quick circles, as he lengthens each thrust. “And you’ll hate it, and you’ll _love_ it.”

And then — he’s fucking her in earnest at last, and massaging her just as roughly, and she’s coming undone. He’s playing her body like an instrument and drawing out every sound against her will. 

She holds her breath for as long as she can as she shudders and writhes on the tabletop, letting the haze in her mind build before gasping it out. His soft grunts of exertion, by contrast, remain measured and rhythmic. He’s so _focused_ , on her, and on recounting a dark, lewd fable through her body’s response to him. It’s as if she is the pen he is holding down to a paper to compose a poem or a speech or a symphony. 

Before she hits a second peak, he pulls all the way out and grabs her hips. “Over,” he softly snarls. 

She’s too slow to respond. “I said. Turn over,” Gallius commands, in a tone that’s both sharp and sing-song and electrifies Rae’s skin. And he doesn’t wait for her, he digs his fingers in and urges her over onto her stomach. No one could ever manhandle her like that and get away with it. And yet he dares. He must dare. To him, she’s the answer to starvation. 

He spreads her legs and buries himself in her once more. 

The skin of her cheek and chest is immediately clinging to the smooth tabletop, sweat gluing her down, and it’s now warmed up where she had been lying before. When she pushes herself up on her forearms, brow pressed to the table, she has an odd, dark, private vantage point to watch herself be penetrated. 

With her face hidden from him, she finds herself lapsing into the role of spectator. How odd to be taking _vicarious_ enjoyment here, but she thinks it’s the same for him as well. All this pretense… 

Rae realizes she’s drifted off into dispassionate rumination, which isn’t what he’d want for her. Her fingers flutter up to grasp at an immaterial mote of light. “Hologram,” she mutters. Gallius slows.

“Ah, ah, shhh, I know.” His hand returns to knead her clit. He’s bending down over her, the silken texture of his clothing brushing against her back. “A bit of mercy here and there. What would you like?” 

When she’s still silent, trying to find words, she feels his heartbeat quicken, not with arousal but likely anxiety. It brings her a swell of guilty satisfaction, to think that he would be afraid of not pleasing her.

She hums out a sigh, and echoes his words. “How do you feel?”

“Warm…” The word escapes him almost involuntarily. He lets her turn her hips, crane her neck, to get a look at him over her shoulder. Coils of her own hair cross Rae’s vision and paste to her lips. Unblinking, her advisor waits for her signal. 

“And hungry,” she offers.

Gallius nods minutely, swallowing saliva. The corners of his eyes pinch with melancholy. As if he’s really about to devour a little animal he’s grown too attached to. He’s in one of those moments where he takes his games too seriously; does he know how to tell the difference, she wonders. Or is this is what he wants, perhaps even more than sex, to be moved by a fantasy with someone else to witness.

“Starving,” Rae says.

With grim ferocity, the predator succumbs. Gallius drops down and pulls Rae to lie on her side, ensnaring her chest with his arms, and closes his jaws over her neck, where the skin is softest. He slips halfway out of her as he readjusts, then the head emerges; Rae struggles to curve her hips back and hook her leg over his, while he reaches down to fit his cock back in.

Contorted, retrained, tangled up in his steely grip, she closes her eyes. Feels him begin to move quickly, gracelessly. Instinct takes over, his body aggressively seeking out the pleasure it craves. All the while he’s whimpering against her jugular, like he doesn’t want to lose her, doesn’t want to use her up. 

Her throat is dripping wetness. She could pretend it’s blood, but she thinks it’s spit mixing with tears.

Her own body burns and strains and twitches in his grasp; she’s still slicked up but feels herself beginning to tighten, and he knows it’s uncomfortable, and she can hear his groans of frustration and self-loathing, and it’s _everything_ she wanted, to be so valuable, but tragically irresistible. to have his embrace clenching up in anguish, unable to recover his self-control.

She’s drinking in his distress. Strange to be the sadist from her position, she thinks.

Prying his teeth off her neck, Gallius gasps and grunts with exertion, loud and close in her ear, whispers fragments of curses, tries to say her name but stutters on the first sound. Then it spills out five, ten times in one breath while he comes. She jolts at the sensation of cold liquid shooting into her. Then she lets her own teeth unclench, falls limp. 

He inhales stickily. As his grip on her slackens, he holds himself up by one elbow and touches his nose to her cheekbone. When she remains still, he starts to kiss and lick her ear. 

It tickles. Her throat flutters and then, inevitably, her mouth twitches. 

A huff of relieved, breathy laughter meets her skin. “Silly. You’re silly,” Gallius whispers. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

Rae rolls onto her back — oh, she’s stiff — and he smothers her with clumsy kisses, pressing them to her brow and eyelids and the sides of her nose, while she weakly grins. They’re both overtaxed. She grips the silken fabric of his garment, admiring the new wrinkles and folds, which probably left impressions on her back where the cloth crumpled and was pressed between their bodies. Drops of her sweat have formed faint stains on it here and there.

As he reaches an arm under her and lifts her to his chest, he adds, “You appear to be alive and well, despite my best efforts.” 

“I am,” she agrees. The silk tickles her breasts. “I always am.” 

He holds her tighter; she spots one of his widest smirks splitting his face. It makes her think he has further plans for her. As he starts lowering her again, moving with intent to settle his head between her legs, he holds eye contact, looking for her approval.

When she realizes what he’s thinking— “Oh _no_.” 

He’s never had to do this, she didn’t know he’d be interested, because he’s used to finishing her a second or third time (unless she insists she’s satisfied it’s never just once) before climaxing. 

Gallius pauses. Quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Rae grimaces, spreading her thighs wider. “ _Please_ , yes. You filthy fucking animal.”

He likes this, and he shows her just how much he does; when his mouth closes over her cunt, it’s like blowing on a bed of coals — flecks of fire in her belly, stirring from their slumber. Gradually he warms her up, or coaxes her body to do that for her, lapping at her folds and eagerly plunging his tongue into her come-soaked hole. It makes such vulgar wet noises. She goes from sighing, to tensing up, to rolling her hips in response. 

“That’s it. just—” She groans. “Like that. Oh, you beast, look at you.” When he whines loudly in response, she takes a breath and goes all the way. “Making such a mess of your meals. slobbering all over a cut of raw meat—”

Overwhelmed by her words, Gallius presses his fist down against the side of table, muffles a yell by shoving his face harder against her. She feels every bit of vibration and by the Force, does she want more.

“Good! Good! That’s what you are!” Rae grabs him by the back of his hair, twisting. Again, in a lower voice— “That’s what you are… that’s what you want… you want to _eat_.”

A low keening response. He’s nodding vigorously, still letting every noise he makes stimulate her. 

Soon he’s pushing her right over the edge, withholding nothing, allowing her pure exhilaration in receiving everything her body wants. Rae hears herself shout wordlessly, as something she was about to say is taken over by the explosion of release. She collapses back down against the table, tingling all over with deep satisfaction. 

A soft gulping noise distracts her as she tries to refocus — Gallius is swallowing what fluid came out of her. 

She has to cover her eyes and insist to herself that she’s not so crude, to be enjoying this. It’s because it’s _him_ , because the idea of _him_ filling her up with his perverse needs and then— and then taking it back, taking _responsibility_ …

When she glances down, he’s doing the same with his softened cock, wiping streaks off it with his thumb and licking it up. 

“… You like that?” It’s not dirty talk, she really wonders. “You think _I_ like it?” she ventures. 

_You know you do_ , she tells herself reproachfully. 

“Well, that’s how it is, in the wild,” Gallius murmurs, eyes demurely cast down. “You eat what you can. Mustn’t complain.”

Rae shudders all the way down from her shoulders to her toes, needing to look away as he moves closer, seating himself beside her on the table. “Is that so…?” 

“Oh, but I seem to have—” he leans down, nuzzles his nose to her hair— “saved quite a bit of you for seconds. So you must be a very rare treat. Unless…” 

He takes her by the chin, turns her face to one side, then the other, inspecting. 

“Unless you’ve been hiding your true self…” He nestles next to her on the table, gazing with dreamy, worshipful eyes. “So very cunning and patient, playing timid just so I could take you home for dinner, but then you’d enchant me and make me your lover.”

“Or _my_ dinner,” Rae says, and at that he buries his face against her neck, but she can feel the shape of his delighted smile. the kind that might complete his transformation into a man, a warm and vital presence in her arms. Cagey, sly beast that he is, he hides it from her. 

Her eyes dwell on the hologram once more, lifting her hand to trace through it. They’d been discussing broad resource investment strategies before this. Left the map up when he pulled her aside by her waist and murmured, “You look at me like you want to be wanted right now.” 

“Wanted how?” she’d said, a pretend objection, inviting a response. which had prompted him to whisper something in her ear and she’d felt an electric surge jumping from her throat to her stomach to between her legs, and thought, was she brave enough to ask for a more detailed scenario?

And he hadn’t needed much prompting to suss out just what she meant. 

“Isn’t it magnificent?” Gallius rolls closer, slips an arm around her waist, so his robe falls over her body. It’s warmer than she might have expected looking at it; she leans into it almost shyly. “They’re all yours, Rae. All the stars, all the planets. I know you admire them so.”

She nestles closer against him. “And you’re mine.” _I admire you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine sub!Rae is kind of a reversal of expectations, but I do like to think even when they're comfortable in a relationship, she gets off to feeling like he's the villain. And she wants to be the defiant, noble victim. For this scenario in particular, since the moments from canon this is referencing have her casting herself as the prey animal. But assuredly she likes to play the dominant role just as often.


End file.
